


let me be your motivation

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, I’d be a brat too honestly, M/M, Soobin being a brat, rated because Soobin internally curses a lot, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soobin and Yeonjun decided to go for a run togetheralsoSoobin stopping after five minutes and complaining how exhausting this is and how he’s about pass away
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	let me be your motivation

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for this word vomit i literally wrote this at 4 am crying cause i couldnt sleep lmao. Also sorry for that adult joke idk where that came from they’re literally babies!

Dating a basball captain and besides that the most popular guy in school came with it’s perks. For example people would never dare to pick on you especially those that used to make fun of Soobin’s baby face. Take that morons. Or you would be invited to those events where his boyfriends team would celebrate their wins. It was boring most of the time but who would say no to free food in a fancy restaurant? People would treat Soobin like a prince, giving him attention, his boyfriends teammates protecting him from stupid buff boys from the football team and girls would sometimes share their strawberry milk with him when he arrived too late for lunch to get one himself. Soobin wasn’t really a person that lived for attention he was good before all of this but he couldn’t deny that it made it all lot easier and life more fun. He still works as hard as he did before he just was a little spoiled now. 

Dating a baseball captain also had its downsides for example Yeonjun was obsessed with sports. Like Soobin was a workaholic trying his hardest to reach his goals Yeonjun was obsessed with working out everyday. Taking care of his body whatsoever. He wasnt one of those people that lived healthily when it comes to food he might even be unhealthier than Soobin. That boy has his refrigerator filled with frozen food and Soobin was the one who would sometimes push him to eat an apple or any other fruits. He would even cut them up for him only for Yeonjun to make a stupid remark like: like the perfect housewife or we can get married now. What a dick, Soobin would think but he knows damn well that Yeonjun is actually a huge gentleman. He knows it best, obviously. 

Yeonjuns obsession with sports also included him constantly reminding Soobin that he has no coordination whatsoever and him laughing till he can’t breathe at Soobin receiving a bad grade in PE. But in the end Soobin was the one that asked him to help out, train his coordination so his PE grade wont ruin his whole certificate. So now they rode the bus to the beach before sunrise. Soobin was hella tired while Yeonjun seemed like he consumed too much caffeine. He groaned internally cause he knew damn welk that his lungs will collapse and Yeonjun won’t show any mercy until he might lie on the floor dead from exhaustion. The bus came to an halt and Yeonjun whispered that this is their stop. They jumped out of the bus and Yeonjun immediately started jogging. More like running because to Soobin this seemed to be too fast for jogging. His legs started to hurt after what felt like too long but probably only were 5 minutes. The sun started to rise but Soobin couldn’t really focus because damn Yeonjun was so fast. His boyfriend kept talking but he couldn’t really answer his lungs were burning jesus christ, whose stupid idea was this? Oh right, his. “Are you alright over there?”, Yeonjun asked, he turned around, now running backwards and Soobin scoffed. Little fucker, no way hes not exhausted. “Yeah, I’m fine.”, he tiredly motioned with his hand for Yeonjun to turn around again so his boyfriend wont end up running into someone or something. “Alright”, he hummed and now seemed to run even faster. Soobin cried in frustration, he’s gonna kill him! No way Soobin was gonna survive this. But Soobin was stubborn, he was ready to show his boyfriend that he can be as sporty as him. That they can be that cheesy sporty campus couple. Jokes on him that’ll never happen. He’s gonna give up, he can’t take it anymore. “Yeonjun?”  
“Yes?”, the boy didn’t even sound a little bit out of breath how’s that fair? “Can we please take a break I feel like I’m gonna die.”, Soobin couldn’t feel his legs anymore it was like they were made out of pudding and he was too heavy for them also his lungs were begging for him to take a break. “But we only ran for seven minutes?”, Yeonjun said. Seven minutes?! It felt like more how’s that possible! “Yeonjun please!” He sounded desperate and he knew that Yeonjun couldn’t see him yet he still pouted, one of those faces Yeonjun could never say no to. “Okay heres a bench.”, Soobin never thought he would be so thankful to be able to sit down. Gosh everything was aching. “I might’ve ran too fast.”, Yeonjun said more to himself but Soobin heard and immediately agreed. “My body hurts you have to carry me home.” Yeonjun looked at him but immediately decided to look somewhere else because Soobin was giving him puppy eyes with pouty lips. Fuck he looked so cute but for sure Yeonjun won’t carry him home. “It was your idea not mine. I was okay with you having no coordination.” Soobin immediately sat up, hitting his arm. “No coordination? Whenever you feel lazy in bed whos the one doing all the work? Definitely not you! My thighs hurted for a week.” Yeonjun gripped them his fingers perfectly wrapping around the thin flesh. “Because there are no muscles in there.” Soobin scoffed. “You asshole, carry me home!” He knew that he was being a brat now but everything hurted so much and it was Yeonjun’s fault for going in a fast tempo and not one appropriate for Soobin, a beginner. “You have two healthy legs.”  
“Please” He dragged out the e sounding even more bratty which was unusual for Soobin but damn is body hurts so much. It was obvious that Yeonjun would end up losing in this argument he couldn’t believe himself. Long limbs were draped over his back, to passerby’s they probably looked like a weird monster with Soobin nearly covering his whole body. But the boy constantly told him thank you and gave him little kisses on his neck so Yeonjun thought back to Beomgyu telling him that he was oh so whipped for the boy with puffy cheeks. He carried him till the bus station. Gently settling them both onto the bench. “this is so pretty.”, Soobin pointed at the sun that was rising above the horizon, draping the water and everything around it in a pretty orange hue. Including Yeonjun who looked so gorgeous with his skin shining golden. Soobin leaned closer giving his cheeks a wet kiss and Yeonjun rubbed at the spot. He acted all disgusted but both knew damn well that his heart did little leaps at that. “What was that for?” “You look so cute.”, Soobin remarked. Yeonjun was grinning and grabbed both of Soobin’s cheeks, pinching them and now pushing his hands against them so Soobin looked like a little fish. Yeonjun leaned closer pecking his lips. “You are cuter” He wrapped his arms around Soobin, pulling him closer to his chest, ignoring the fact that his boyfriend was sweating a hella lot. “Even though you didn’t run a lot i’m still proud of you.”, he said while running his fingers through the dark brown strands. “Thank you, that was very much appreciated.” Soobin mumbled with his cheek pressed against Yeonjun’s chest. They never went back to that part of the beach again because like Soobin said: you will never ever get to make me run again fuck PE.


End file.
